it took one week
by The Obberlains
Summary: Patricia: it took one week for me to meet him. The guy that changed my life, the guy that broke down the walls, the guy who saw the real me. I took me one week for me to fall for you. Eddie: I meet her. She wasn't like the others, she got me. Patricia Williamson, she changed my life. All it took was one week, one week for me to fall for her, the girl of my dreams
1. the day i meet her

**so this is my first anubis fanfic so please be nice.. okay so like it? Hate it? I don't care tell me in the reviews. kk that's all except for the chapter. Wait, so major peddie minor fabina and jeroy. Now that's it.**

Chapter** one.**

Eddie p.o.v.

Well when dad told me that he was leaving for the week on business , I couldn't be happier. If I'm being honest. Oh name Edison Miller well if we are getting legal then Edison sweet. But if you call me Edison you will regret it, call me Eddie if you don't want my rath, you have been warned. Well I have know idea what I will do this week but I'll figure something out, I all ways do. Yep I'll figure it out. There is only one problem Charlotte , my little sister, aka charliegh. I have to watch her too, well that ruined plans

Patricia p.o.v.

So summer, days filled with hanging out with piper and her friends. Then piper telling me to meet a boy or make some friends, yep. So I can't wait needless to say. "Pat what do you think about this for tonight with Jason?" He boyfriend Jason, man I don't care piper.

"It's great" I said, not even looking up.

"Okay then I'll go with it"she said" Patricia why don't you go somewhere this summer and meet someone for once in your life"

"Okay fine" I said, then walked down to the neighborhood cafe.

Eddie p.o.v.

If dad calls to check on me again I will turn my phone off. I swear. "Ed I'm going out with Ana to see a movie" charliegh said then left.

"Fine by me" I said, okay let's go to the cafe I'm bored. So when I got there I saw a girl sitting by herself other than that they seemed a bit busy. Well my aunt and uncle own the place so I guess their fine. There was one seat left outside anyway, I never go inside because I always end up working, so Ya. "Um hi can I sit here?" I asked the girl

"Do I look like I care?" She asked,I sat down."I'm Patricia Williamson"

"Eddie Miller" I said. "You live here?"

"Yes you?" She asked.

"Part of the time" I said. "Here" then I handed her my number.

"I might just use this" Patricia said.

"Eddie! I need your help you don't mind do you?" My aunt hanna asked walking up to us.

"In a minute" I said.

Patricia p.o.v.

"Well I'll see you around?" Eddie asked.

"Definitely" I said, then he turned to walk away. I looked at the number written on the paper in front of me. Maybe this summer won't be all bad after all.

**so like it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews.**

**r.**

**e.**

**V.**

**E.**

**I.**

**W.**


	2. plans

**okay so this is a chapter that is given to you guys because of your awesome reviews :) normally I will update on Sundays though (yep you get a chapter tomorrow) so here you go.**

chapter two

Patricia p.o.v.

"Hey pat where did you go?" Piper asked

"The cafe" where else would I go? I mean really piper think it's me we are talking about here.

"Oh so you didn't meet anyone then I take it" piper said.

"I did acutely" I said, then I saw her shocked face, should have seen that coming.

"Name, age, hot or not" she said then added" if it's a girl please don't answer the last question"

"Name Eddie Miller, age I don't know, and sort of hot" I said. "Plus I got this" I showed her Eddie's number.

"Call him" she said "or text now!"

Eddie p.o.v.

"Edison!" My uncle snapped.

"Well I am only sixteen so you could go a bit easier on me" I said then added " I don't even work here!"

"Then leave" he said.

"I will" I said then walked out the back door. My phone buzzed I unknown number okay then. _hey it's Patricia_

_Hey um you wanna go grab some dinner? Get to know each other better?_

_Sure where do you want to meet? When?_

_Now and house 123 on westpines street ._

_Your house?_

_yep_

_Kk see you in a few _

_see you._

**_this is the place where I will put random quotes a.k.a. awesome page breaks._**

Patricia p.o.v.

"Okay I'm at 123 where is he?" I muttered, a girl walked up beside me .

"Looking for someone?" She asked.

"Eddie Miller you know him?" I asked her.

"Yep sadly he is my idiot brother" she said "come on in" I followed her in. They have a nice house I have to admit. "Eddie!" To no response "Eddie!" Once again awkward silence "Edison!" She yelled.

Who is Edison? Betting on Eddie but I guess I'll find out."your sure he told you to meet you here?" She asked and I nodded "Edison Miller!" Still nothing. "Edison Matthew !" Well this is going well. "Edison Matthew sweet!"

"What?" He asked walking down the stairs.

"Are you deaf?" His sister asked.

"No I just got back" he said then turned to me "you walk fast"

"Thanks special talent" I said and he laughed.

Eddie p.o.v.

I will kill charliegh later, well now Patricia knows my full name. "Where do you want to go?" Patricia asked.

"I do not know. You?" I asked.

"Want to go back to the cafe?" She asked. I remembered what happened only ten minutes ago.

"Not really" I said.

"We could go to my house and make sandwiches" she said "that's all I've got"

"Does that mean I'll meet the folks?" I asked.

"If by folks you mean my parents then possibly" Patricia said.

"Okay why not?" I asked.

**I want the dinner to be in another chapter so Ya, they will normally be longer. Review please :) make a girl happy *insert smiley face here***


	3. 20 wait more like 10 questions

**okay so updates **** every other day :) oh and I am still taking requests for one shots. Ideas that you don't want to write I will. Or if you just have a couple I will make one though if I don't ship said couple I might need ideas. Remember that I'm up for anything :)**

Patricia p.o.v.

Just my amazing luck that my parents aren't home. Yes. "So how to we get to know each other?" Eddie asked.

"20 questions" was all I could come up with.

"Okay sure" he said smiling as we walked into my kitchen.

"Me first" I said.

"Okay" he said.

"Okay one full name?" I asked, still unsure on the whole sweet-Miller thing.

"Edison Matthew Sweet-Miller" Eddie said.

"Nice two who was the girl?" I asked.

"My sister Charlotte a.k.a. charliegh" he replied.

"Three hmm let's see best friend?" I asked, man I am all ready running out of questions this is sad.

"Fabain Rutter" Eddie said, who?

"Okay four..." Patricia think. "Best moment of your life"

"Any time before charliegh was born exept when I was in trouble" he said.

"Five worst moment?" I said, well it's at least something.

"Moment mom and dad told me they where getting a divorce" he said slowly after a minute.

"I'm so sorry"was all I could say.

"I don't want pity trust me" Eddie said.

"Okay that's all I got your turn" I said.

Eddie p.o.v.

"I thought we where eating" I said, what I'm hungry.

"ya but this is better" she said then grabbed ice cream out of the freezer" want some?"

"Deal" I said, Patricia laughed then pushed me a bowl and spoon. "One full name" this I have a right to know hers she knows mine.

"Patricia Jade Williamson" Patricia said "tell anyone you die"

"Okay two any siblings?" I asked.

"My twin piper and my little brother Joseph" she answered.

"Nice three favorite band?" I am not running out of questions

"Sick puppies" Patricia said.

"No way mine to" I said shocked.

"Weird I have something in common with you" she said putting on a shocked face

"Haha four best friend" I asked.

"Nina Martin" Patricia answered.

"Five favorite color" i am so not running out of questions.

"Black" she said, that's surprising though I am not commenting.

"Okay six favorite food?" I asked, now I am running out of questions.

"I don't know ice cream"she said then we both started laughing, I really like this girl, I mean like like not friend zone.

"am I interrupting something?" A girl asked.

Patricia p.o.v.

"Piper this is Eddie, Eddie this is my twin piper" I said, nice the guy I short of have a crush on gets to meet my annoying sister.

"Hi" piper said "I'm going to leave"

"Goodbye" I said.

**what should happen next? Tell me in the reviews. Also one shots remember :)**

**Oh Ya and sorry about the ice cream thing. I may or may not have been eating ice cream when I wrote this. Okay I was :)**


	4. dateing

**so I have a question fir all of you. I started a anubis fan fiction called how to save a life in a notebook today, do you all want Me to post it? Awnser though pm or reviews I might anyways but it's not like all my other so I don't know if I should or not, so help me decide please :) here you go what you acutely came for chapter four.**

Patricia p.o.v.

Well piper left, just in time for my mom to walk through the door, somebody help me. "Patricia who is this?" My mom asked.

"A friend" I said.

"Hello" she said turning to Eddie "I'm Mrs. Williamson"

"Hi I'm Eddie Miller-sweet" ed said.

"Okay well Patricia it's time to start getting ready for dinner so could you..." I knew that she was talking about making Eddie leave.

"Hey um Patricia I have to go um pick up charliegh" he said, I knew he didn't but, he also knew what mom was getting at.

"Right" I said then I followed him to the front door "sorry bout her but pipers boyfriends parents are coming over"

"It's okay" he said then added "I do have to go pick up charliegh"

"Well then bye" I said.

"Patricia can I ask you something?" He asked, my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

"Sure" I replied.

"Will you go out with me?" Eddie asked me, oh my godfather it happened. Eppp! Okay now I sound like Amber, great.

"Yes" I said.

"Patricia!" My mom yelled.

"I'll call you" I managed to say then walked towards the kicten. I stoped to listen to his footsteps as he walked off my front porch. I had a boyfriend, I had a boyfriend! Yes! It happened!

Eddie p.o.v.

I. Asked. Her. Out. And. She. Said. Yes. Okay I am still getting it through my head. "There he does remember me" charliegh said.

"Sorry I had to get the car " I said.

"Right" charliegh said, her and her friend Autumn climbed in

"Why are you so happy?" Autumn asked.

"No reason" I said

"I bet it had something to do with the girl he was with this afternoon" charliegh said grinning."you have a girlfriend"

"Shut up" I said.

"He didn't say that he didn't!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Because I do!" I snapped.

"Info" charliegh said, as if she knew my response "or I'll tell dad you forgot to pick me up"

"Patricia Williamson" I said "that's all your getting."

"Come on!" Charliegh complained.

"No more" I said then grinned.

**so help me out with the how to save a life thing please.**

**Please review also.**

**Thanks**

**Peace out~theobberlains**


	5. family matters

**I'm so sorry I forgot to update! I was at girl scouts and I forgot. I hope you like it :) oh and I got a fiction press account I'm OnlyYouCanBeYou on fiction press, I am going to post a story tonight hopefully :)**

Patricia p.o.v.

Well Ed is meeting the parents. Or the folks as he would say. Folks? It sounds so weird. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it" piper said.

"It'll be Eddie" I said.

"Hello?" Piper asked, imagine that it was Eddie.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" Eddie said. Well this is going good.

"Come in" I saw my mom come up behind us, oh great.

Eddie p.o.v.

Well Patricia' s dad pulled me aside when pat went to go help with dinner. "So you are dating my daughter from what I understand" he said.

"Yes sir" hey I figure, go with it :)

"Okay well if you are pipers New boyfriend" he said.

"Um sir I'm dating Patricia" I said.

"Patricia, my Patricia?" He asked.

"Yes sir?" Does he pay attention? At all? Really?

"Okay well don't hurt her" he said then got up. I have the feeling everybody pays more attention to piper. That's sad.

**sorry it's sort but... I want the dinner in one chapter :) sorry review please.**


	6. dinner

**hey... I'm back early I know. But have I couldn't stand not writing. Then well ya hope you like it. **

Patricia p.o.v.

If my father ruins this for me, I will be ticked. And no one likes Patricia Williamson when she is ticked. Are we clear? "Ed, dad dinner" I said.

"Coming" dad said, I saw he had been talking to Eddie, please help me!

"It's fine" Eddie mouthed.

"So he didn't lecture you?" I mouthed back

"No" we both smiled.

"Did I miss something?" Piper asked when we both sat down smiling.

"Um well.." I said.

"Nothing"Eddie finished for me.

Eddie p.o.v.

Well it's safe to say. That this dinner is one of the most awkward dinners I've been to. Yep safe to stay.

"So Eddie is it?" Mrs. Williamson asked.

"Yes m'" I said, well manners has to count for something right?

"So what do your parents think of you two dating?"Mr. Williamson asked.

"Well my mom is in America and my dad is on a business trip" I said "so they don't really know"

"You didn't tell your mother or father?" He asked.

"Daddy" Patricia said, piper seemed to save me

"So Eddie you where working at the cafe when you meet Patricia right?" She asked.

"Ya um my aunt and uncle own it" I said.

"That's cool. Me and pat go there all the time" piper said.

"Yep I've noticed" Patricia smiled.

Patricia p.o.v.

Finally that dinner was over. Eddie was like he was under inspection the whole thing.

"Well I'm sure that was the worst dinner you have been to in your life" I said.

"No second" he said, surprising me.

"What could be worse than that?" I asked.

"Well there was the dinner when dad and mom told me and charliegh they where getting a divorce" he said. "But this is a close second" (a/n yes I'm quoting teen wolf, deal with it)

"Oh well I'm sorry again" I said.

"It would have been worse with my folks, and not because they where fighting" Eddie said.

"What is with you and the word folks?" I asked, seriously it was getting on my nerves.

"I've been in Kentucky to long" he said, then we both laughed. Except for the dinner, tonight was good, really good.


	7. parents and little sister

**sorry I had a friend over :) btw I won't be able to update tomorrow Sat, Sun, or ,Mon. We are going camping. Hope you like it :)**

day three

Patricia p.o.v.

I couldn't sleep last night, I could only think about Eddie. Only him. Is that bad? "So mum what did you think of Eddie?" I asked at breakfast.

"He seems like a nice boy" mum said.

"Thanks" I said, what else do I say?

"What was his last name again?" She asked.

"Miller-sweet" I said.

"Hmm. Is his father Eric sweet?" Mum asked.

"I don't know" I said "why?"

"I went to a school with a Eric sweet" mum said, well that's jolly good.

Eddie p.o.v.

"Charlotte Gabrielle!" I snapped, God she leaves her stuff everywhere...

"Edison, what do you want?" She said grinning as she walked up.

"What do I want?! I want for you to stop leaving your crap everywhere" I said, I normally don't cuss...but God she knows that irritated the hell out of me, oh there I go again.

"You cussed" she said.

"I know I did now get your crap in your room!" Then I walked outside, I went to the one place to the one person I could trust... Patricia. Patricia Williamson.

**sorry it's short but just as an experiment if you read my author's notes then review "this is me" kk that's all**


	8. alcohol

**I got another account I am also PeddieSongFics. I will try and post a song-fic tonight. But I won't put the lyrics with it (stupid rules) but Ya here is my chapter. :)**

**Day three.**

Patricia p.o.v.

When I saw Eddie walking up my sidewalk at 9:30 in the morning, I have to admit, I was a bit surprised. "Ed?" I asked walking up to the door.

"Hey Charliegh was getting on my nerves" he said.

"Patricia come in here-" my dad stoped when he saw Eddie. "Hello Edison what exactly are you doing here?"

"Hello sir" was all Eddie said.

"Shouldn't you be home? Your parents will worry" dad said, please help me.

"Dad-" Eddie cut me off.

"Your right sir I should" then he walked away.

Eddie p.o.v.

It crawled my nerves. so much. I told the man my mom was in America. And I told him that My dad was away on business. But oh well. It wasn't even ten o'clock. So I guess I am a bit early. "Charliegh?" I asked as I walked into the room.

"What your not going to bitch around at me now?" Okay the girl I saw in front of me was my sister, but she was not my sister at the same time. My charliegh would wear pink skirts with purple tops all the time if you let her. My charliegh would not cuss. My charliegh would not say that to anybody especially not a family member. This charliegh was wearing black skirt and a black tank top. This charliegh just said a cuss word. Need I say more?

"Did you just say what I think you said?" I asked.

"Yep" then I swore I smelt bear. Don't ask how I know what bear smells like, it's a long story.

"Charliegh are you drunk?" I asked.

"Maybe" then she collapsed on the floor.

I dialed dad's number. "Edison?" Dad's voice came through the speaker.

"Um hey dad um...just checking what is the legal drinking age in Britain?" I asked, God flood way to put it Eddie.

"Why? Edison are you drunk?" He asked.

"No...a friend wants to know" I said.

"18" dad said. "I have to go we will talk about this later"

"Shit" I muttered. I looked at my 15 year old sister passed out on the floor. You could tell she was wasted.

Patricia p.o.v.

I walked into Eddie's house. I smelt bear, and saw charliegh passed out. "Eddie!" I yelled.


	9. lies and full names

**sorry I didn't update! I had family stuff. Sorry**

Patricia p.o.v.

"How did this happen?" I asked as soon as he appeared.

"She's drunk" Eddie said.

"That I gathered now how did it happen?" I asked, I mean really Eddie.

"I don't know" he said. Then my phone rang.

"Patricia you need to get home" my dad said. "NOW!" He yelled before I could aurge.

"I've got to go. Tell your dad" I said. Then I walked out his back door and headed for home.

Eddie p.o.v.

"Hey mom" I said, God I'm acultly telling her, o my God.

"Hey sweetie" she said

"Mom what would you say if I told you charliegh was drunk?" I asked.

"I would say Edison Matthew if you don't stop lieing I will wash your mouth out with soap and beat your ass so you knew not to do it again" . Mom said, well she has done it before, just not for lieing, but she has for cussing. "Why?"

"Oh no reason" I said.

"Edison Matthew Sweet" mom said, well she was mad, she never used my full name inless I was in trouble, like huge mega trouble.

"Um well just a prank" I said

"Edison" she said, God she knows when I lie. It's a curse.

"It's nothing mom" then I hung up before she could comment


	10. phone calls

**So I'm out fir summer vk! Yes!**Eddie p.o.v.

So Patricia never came back, charliegh is fine. And I keep hitting end on calls from mom or dad (combined they are up to twenty) God they are getting on my nerves. Alot!

Patricia p.o.v.

Dad called me told me to come home. I thought I was in trouble. But no, they where taking piper out to a fancy private school that she applied for, and got in. So they where making me watch Joesph. I couldn't stop thinking about Eddie. God when ever I'm apart from him, even for a minute. It's like torture. So I called him, he should be with charliegh, but I want him here, is that wrong? Oh well.

Eddie p.o.v.

And it goes off again, that makes 21. Wait it's from Patricia, Ya I'll awnser this one...

"Hey pat" I said.

"Hi." It was silent for a minute or two "so how is charliegh?"

"Fine. Hungover but fine" I said.

"Where did she get beer?" Patricia asked.

"That I still have to figure out" I said.

"Great" she said sarcastically. "I'm stuck babysitting"

"I would kill to just be babysitting"I said.

Patricia p.o.v.

"Want to switch?" I asked.

"Sure" he said then we both laughed. "Your dad would kill me"

"Bet charliegh wouldn't care" I said.

"Well no" Eddie sat talking for almost a hour, then. My parents got home


	11. partys, beer, parents, and secret plans

**hello...here you go...** idea 4 this chap by HOAlover4life. Thanks 4 the idea. Well...the first part was his/her, idea

Eddie p.o.v..

Day 4

"Hey ed what's up?" Fabian asked, he had came over.

"Dude, I'm grounded" I said.

"How can they ground you when there not here?" He asked.

"Dad is paying charliegh to make sure I don't leave the house" I said, I'm not kidding either.

"Really?" He asked.

"Ya" I said.

"Well..." Fabian said.

"Well...What?" I asked.

"Ben Reed is having a huge party. And I was invited, and he said I could bring a friend, and well" Fabian said. "Don't tell me you have never snuck out before"

"He's not this time!" Charliegh appeared.

"What if I gave you 5 bucks?" I asked.

"No"

"10?"

"No"

"35?"

"I think something could be arranged" she gave in.

Patricia p.o.v.

"Party?" I asked Nina, we had met up at the cafe.

"Ya come on. It will be fun" Nina said. "You need something to do. You need to meet a guy!" God, she sounds like piper.

"You sound like piper" I said. "And I have a boyfriend"

"You do?! Who?!" She asked, freaking out.

"Eddie Miller" I said. Then her face went blank."What?"

"Your. Dating. My. Cousin." She said putting emphasis on every word.

"Eddie is your cousin?!" I asked, well this is going well.

"Yes, change of topic. Are you going to the party?" Nina asked.

"Sure" I said. "But first you have to help me find a outfit"

"Deal" she said then started to run towards my house, oh boy.

**«in the name of anubis I banish you» (if you can tell me who said that AND the episode and you get a shot out :)**

Eddie p.o.v. (time of party)

"This was so worth 35 bucks!" I exclaimed, dude they had beer here, no parents, people smoking, and I had, had some beer.

"Hey look who we found!" Patricia said walking into me, I smelt beer in here breath, great, im not the only one. I looked over at Fabian, who was kissing Nina, yep it's a good night. Well it was, intill.

"Police!" A guy yelled, I turned to see a cop, oh great.

"If your parents don't know your here leave!" I started to go "inless!" He added making me stop in my tracks "you are under the age of 18!" Oh crap, I'm here for a while.

Patricia p.o.v. (minor time skip)

"Your names, full, and parents, and parents numbers" the guy Said to me and Eddie.

"Edison Matthew Sweet, Eric sweet and Hanna Miller, 6078564321" Eddie said.

"Call the number" the cop told the other cop beside him. Oh no. "You" He said pointing to me.

"Patricia jade Williamson, Carter and Gabriella Williamson, 6078954674" I said, God I'm in huge trouble...

day 5

Eddie p.o.v.

"Edison Matthew! Okay so you bribe your sister, get drunk, then I get a call from your father saying that he got a call from the police" mom exclaimed over phone, I'm a bit nung over. But not to where it's unbearable.

"Ya sums it up well" I said.

"Well does this sum it up well?" Wait what? Then she added. "I'm getting you a plane ticket and you are coming home!" Oh crap, wait no, Patricia, No she can't.

"Mom bu-" she cut me off before I could finish.

"No buts, well I guess I will give one more chance" thank the Lord Jesus.

"Thank you! I love you!" I said.

"Ya, ya no one loves mom more then when she is doing what They want" mom said, well, it's not a untrue statement.

Patricia p.o.v.

"You are not leaving this house, Patricia Jade Williamson, intill you are legal!" Dad yelled, is thAt even possible? I thought, well I also thought of unicorns, but that was the alcohol talking.

"Carter!" Mum said "Patricia, look I don't think you should she Eddie again"

"I agree, fine, your not grounded, but you can't see that boy again !" Dad yelled.

"But it's not Eddie's fault!" I argued.

"You went with him!" My mother exclaimed.

"No!" I yelled. "I went with Nina! I just meet him there!"

"The fact still stands, you are not to see him again!" My mum said. Then I stomped upstairs.

"Pat, what's the matter?" Piper asked, I put my head phones on. I looked at my phone, text from Eddie.

Hey-e.m.s.

I can't see you anymore-p.j.w.

Why not-E.m.s.

My mum and dad said so-p.j.w.

Well, I've never been one to listen to parents- e.m.s.

So tonight?- p.j.w.

Where?-e.m.s.

your house, have movie ready, at 11- p.j.w.

Can do- e.m.s.

See you then- p.j.w.

Can't wait- e.m.s .

Bye, see you then- p.j.w.

K, bye- e.m.s.

I looked up and smiled. Take that mum and dad.

Eddie p.o.v.

I smiled and laughed. Like they could stop me from seeing her. They can't. They know that.

Well at least they will. If my parents have learned one thing, it's that if you tell me not to do something, I'm going to do it. God, took them long enough to learn that. About 6 or 7 years. They should have learnt faster. To bad for them.

"Why are you so happy?" Charliegh asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Because I do believe mom told you the next time she saw you, you wouldn't be seeing the sun for a while, like till your 18" she said, well it was true.

"Maybe that's why I'm happy" I said.

"Boys!" She yelled then went upstairs. I couldn't wait till 11!

**this is my longest chapter! I hope it wasn't to long to read. Remember guess the quote, get a shout out. :)**


	12. DO NOT CLICK OUT

PLEASE DO NOT CLICK OUT ITS IMPORTANT TO ANYONE WHO READS MY STORY(S)

I have always had problems with my email, but it just completely broke down, like won't work at all. Because of that I can no longer revive email(s) from ff. So I got a new account

IssacLaheyForever

That's my username. I will list the link to my profile at the end.

In further news...

The story's I will be discontinuing

- is it the past~ I'm sorry, I just can't get into it...

-The dixie boy and the northern belle ~ just intill I finish some other, not gone forever.

-dangerous~ I totally forgot my whole plot...What a bummer

-Hello My Name Is~ if HoMAR wants to finish it on her own she can..

Storys I will be keeping up with-

-It took one week~ it's almost done so...

-Jog My Memory~ now being co-author ed with AnAross3000

-You tell no one~ it has a great plot line in my opinion

My profile link...

~issaclaheyforever

If you have a Facebook visit me here

. .100?v=feed&_user=100006098982836

I know it's on a mobile but if your on a pc then look up arin Thompson, I should be the first but just in case, check the location, it should say Churchville Virginia if it's me...

Okay so, that's it for this account because of my email...

Bye

Arin P. Thompson


End file.
